The opposition
by MarsRules
Summary: Dahlia has a tough new challenger. How will she handle a fighting type elite. One shot. light CapoeiraShipping


Dahlia was bored.

It had been so long since she had a decent challenger.

The last trainer she had faced seemed to be on far too much coffee and when defeated he claimed he was going to fine her.

Dahlia was about to pour herself out a cold drink when her referee burst into the dressing room. "Dahlia are you ready?"

Not knowing what he was on about Dahlia gave him a perplexed look.

"You haven't heard? You have a new challenger. He beat the others in about five minutes"

"Surely you exaggerate?"

The referee tried to catch a breath.

"Only slightly. He hasn't had a Pokémon knocked out that he's commanded. He even won when the board made him switch Pokémon with his opponent"

Dahlia stood up. Was this finally an opposition worth her time?

"Let's get ready then"

Dahlia walked out on to the stage. She loved this bit. She loved the attention but today the applause seemed muted. Almost as if the room was nervous. Then she saw him. He first thought was 'that guy is huge!' The she noted he didn't seem angry he seemed. He had dark skin and appeared to be wearing extremely baggy trousers and seemed not to be wearing any shoes.

"I'm the arcade star Dahlia what do we call you?"

He stood there for a moment as if pondering something. He then stated in a clear voice. "Greetings frontier brain. My name is.. Mike. Thank you for accepting my challenge. It is a great chance to see another's strength"

Dahlia then realised she had to give the usual spiel "No need to worry. Mike Let chance does what it does. Like the surprises from the game board, life goes through twists and turns. I know one thing for certain. You have arrived here not merely because you were lucky you have done far too well for that. Let us not waste any more time. I wish to test your skills myself! Spin the board"

Then they stood facing each other as the board span it landed on the no event button

"Go Meinshao"

"Medicham your spotlight."

The two Pokémon looked each other dead in the eye. Dahlia didn't know what to make of the mysterious Pokémon ,but she was a frontier brain she wouldn't back down.

"Medicham Use fake out"

"You too meinshao"

Both Pokémon tried to used the technique but Meinshao was much quicker leaving a flinching Medicham in its wake.

Dahlia realised that speed was not on her side she had to go for power.

"Zen headbutt."

"Intercept it with hi jump kick"

That attack sent medicham smashing into the wall.

"Get up I know you can."

Medicham struggled to get to its feet but just about managed it

"Use acrobatics"

"Endure"

The acrobatics attack hit hard but thanks to the endure Medicham had survived.

"Was that a flying type move?"

"Yes but I have to admit that was an impressive defence. You have some interesting techniques"

"Then check this one out Reversal"

"No chance. Meinshao use acrobatics quickly

It hit before Medicham could perform its move .Medicham was knocked out. Whiles Meinshao managed to land.

"Okay return Medicham. You did well." Dahlia return her Pokémon to it's Pokéball

"You are impressive"

"We'll see"

"Well now it's time for ludicolo's spotlight"

The happy dancing Pokémon came out

" start with waterfall." The Pokémon was surrounded by water and charged at speed towards Meinshao.  
"Use acrobatics head on"

There was a huge collision. Ludicolo was knocked out. Meinshao was struggling to get to its feet but it managed it.

" thanks Ludicolo. Time for Dusknoir's spotlight"

The large ghost Pokémon came out. There was a huge cheer for Dusknoir.

" let's get started with trick room"

" watch out Meinshao watch out it's now going to be moving faster than you."

"Shadow punch"

"Stone edge."

Both attack collided with their targets.

"Dusknoir use will o wisp"

"Dodge it with acrobatics"

But the will o wisp managed to make contact before the flying type move could be initiated burning Mikes Pokémon.

"Finish it with fling." The dusknoir threw an iron ball at the Meinshao knocking it out.

"Impressive display. Good work Meinshao return"

"Go lucario"

Trick room then finished Dahlia realised she was at a disadvantage again "ok start with will o wisp."

"Dodge it with then finish Dusknoir with shadow ball"

Dusknoir was out.

Dahlia realised she had to congratulate the victor "How fantastic and fabulous of you! Your love of Pokémon shone through, and, in turn, your Pokémon believed in you. That is why you handled everything thrown your way splendidly. A wonderful victory it was!"

"The strength shown by you and your Pokémon has deeply impressed me" he then bowed.

The audience went into a full blown cheer as Dahlia handed over the frontier print.

* * *

Other than her battle with Mike the day had been fairly straightforward. Only one other battle had happened that day and that had been a clean sweep. Dahlia decided it was time to go home.

She had never been worried about walking home alone after all she was a frontier brain who would mess with her? but this night someone decided to.

"give me all your money!"

There was a mugger pointing a knife at her the Dahlia just sighed.

"go away" Dahlia began to walk away

then he grabbed her arm

"let go of that or I'll make you regret it" Threatened Dahlia

"and if she doesn't I will" Came a familiar voice. The mugger ran when he saw Mike.

"you know I could've handled that" somewhat annoyed yet relived to see a familiar face.

"I know, forgive me I couldn't help myself."

"have to be the hero. coming to save the damsel in distress"

"No I felt I had to stop you from beating him up. Didn't want the police to bring you in for assault." He retorted

"Well thank you." Quite sarcastically before regaining her poise. Guess I owe you a drink"

" That's really not necessary."

" Well perhaps it'll loosen you up. you still haven't told me who you are. I spoke to the other brains you conquered the entire frontier in a day.I knew Mike was an alias. Who are you really?" She pointed at him in order to make his point

"I am Marshal .one of the Unova Elite four."

This explained a lot to Dahlia. She knew he was too good to be just a regular trainer.

"So why all the secrecy?"

"I'm on holiday. It's good to for once to truly battle freely. To just be me"

Dahlia smiled at this she herself occasionally liked to be anonymous. She smiled at Marshall

"Well don't expect me to treat you as anything but a challenger here. You may have bested me at battling but lets see how you handle drinking."

And for once marshal found someone around whom he could simply be just himself. Even if she was about to drink him under the table.


End file.
